A polling processing for transmitting image data from called station by a predetermined communication procedure received from a calling station is already known. However, in a conventional facsimile apparatus which has the function of polling transmission the information which is available for polling transmission is limited as follows.
A first type of information which is available for polling transmission is information that a document is set on a document platen.
A second type of information which is available for polling transmission is document information stored in a memory at the polling transmission side.
A third type of information which is available for polling transmission is information received in a designated memory.
However, it has been a defect that information for polling transmission has been limited in the above mentioned polling processing.
That is, the polling transmission of optional information received in a memory was not available in the above mentioned polling processing.
For example, it was impossible to see received image information or to confirm whether or not there was received data outside of the office.